Sleepless Nights  Chapter 1
by BunnyChi
Summary: SHINee x reader    You're lost, hungry and cold. You have no where to go and no one to trust, until one fateful night when a certain someone finds you and takes you in...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was 1:30am, you were walking along the sidewalk, cold winds nipped at your shiver and wrap your scarf tightly around you. It was scary being out this late in downtown Seoul, you could hear your heartbeat picking up pace.

But what was there to be afraid of? There was practically no one on the streets, just a few drunks, but they weren't of any danger to you.

You prayed that a motel manager might take pity on you and let you sleep in the lobby perhaps, but you knew that the chances of that happening were pretty slim unless you had some money. Unfortunately, you were broke, hungry, homeless, and lonely.

You knew you couldn't go back home, not after what just happened… they would never accept you.

All of a sudden, you stumble and trip, falling face first into the sidewalk. But you don't have any energy left to pick yourself up and continue your fruitless journey to nowhere. The sounds of the night with the flashing lights all blend together as you fall into a heartless sleep. ~~~~~~"Is she awake yet, Taemin?" a soft voice intrudes your sleep.

"I think she's waking up now!" you figure that voice must be 'Taemin', whoever the hell that was.

"Ughh mufos…" you mumble sleepily. You open your sleep laden eyes to find a strange man staring back at you. He has a huge smile plastered on his face, his beautiful brown hair is tied up in a ponytail, and he is wearing the weirdest outfit you have ever seen - black jeans with the thighs all ripped up, and a pure white muscle shirt with the word 'SHINee' written on the right breast.

Realization hits you, the man sitting right in front of you is Taemin, THE Taemin from SHINee. You only ever heard one of their songs, before He made you turn it off. He gently reaches over and puts his hand on your forehead, as if to check your temperature. "Hello, how are you feeling?" you wonder if he ever stops smiling.

"W-where am I…?" you croak.

But before he could answer, another man entered the room."Ah! Minho! She is awake now, should we give her something to eat?"

Minho walks over to you, staring deep into your eyes. You blush and look away."Yes, go prepare some food for her," he looked almost sad.

You sit up, but Minho pushes you back down, his warm hand holding your skinny shoulder.

"What is your name?"

You wonder if you should lie, so that they could not send you back home to live with… Him.

"Ah, my name is…" you stop and think for a split second before answering him, "Bunny!"

"Bunny…" something tells you he doesn't believe you, but he accepts your answer for now.

Taemin comes running into the room carrying a bowl of hot soup and some tea. "This will make you feel 100% better!" he set the food down on a small table beside the bed.

"Uhh, thank you.." you mumble into your chest.

Both men leave the room, they quietly close the door behind them, but you can hear them conversing with the other members of their band."Taemin! You cant just pick up any girl you find laying on the sidewalk and bring her home!" Jonghyun did not look happy.

"I'm sorry!" mewled Taemin, trying to look as cute as possible. Minho took pity on him and wrapped his arm around Taemin's tiny waist.

"She was laying on the sidewalk, at 1 o'clock in the morning, if Taemin hadn't spotted her, who knows who could have taken her!" although Minho was cautious of 'Bunny', he took Taemin's side in the argument.

Onew looked towards his bedroom door, where the strange girl was staying."I think we should keep her, at least until she puts some meat back on her bones!" Key nodded in agreement with Onew's statement.

Jonghyun threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine! We'll keep her, but just until she's healthy. And then we can contact her parents and they can come and take her away."

Everyone nodded, it shouldn't be too hard to take care of a young girl. Especially if it was only for a week or so!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You wake up in the morning, the empty bowl of soup was replaced with a piece of toast and some warm milk.

You tentatively take a bite, judging by their conversation last night, they didn't really want you here.

You look around the room, your coat and scarf were neatly folded and placed on a chair in the corner, you were just wearing your shirt and jeans. You thanked god that they hadn't undressed you any farther. Your cheeks burn at the thought of Taemin, touching you, undressing you…

You push that fantasy out of your head, you weren't pretty enough to even be noticed by any of them.

You glance at the small clock on the corner of the bedside table, '9:30am'. You guessed that they were already up, as you could hear their voices, but the wall muffled most of their conversations.

"I suppose I should go and thank them for taking me in that night…" you whisper to yourself.

And after that, I shall disappear from their lives…

"Good morning, Bunny!" Taemin still had that same smile, it was probably glued to his face.

Jonghyun looked up from his seat at the computer, you could see he wasn't overly pleased, but he didn't look to mean either.

Minho finished shovelling food into mouth before he asked, "Have a good sleep?"

"Uhh, yes, thank you…" you bow slightly, you were not familiar with Korean customs, seeing as you were not from Korea.

You stand awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen/dining room, your face red from having all 5 members of SHINee staring at you.

Thankfully, Key offered you a cup of coffee, "would you like more to eat? Or perhaps a shower?"

"I-I think I'll just be on my way now, thank you for taking me in last night…" you stutter, your face turning an even more brilliant shade of red.

Onew's mouth fell open, "nonsense! Look at you! Your skinnier then Taemin!" Taemin shot his hyung a death glare, but he nodded in agreement.

But just then, Jonghyun piped up, "well, perhaps if you tell us where you live and who your parents are, we can send you home! I'm sure you would feel a lot more comfortable bathing in your own home rather then in ours."

You felt panic rising in your chest, you just couldn't go home, not back to Him, He would make your life a living Hell again!

"I don't have a home, or parents…" that was your best lie for now, you prayed that they would believe it.

Your head fell down to your chest and your caramel hair formed waves around your face. All of a sudden, you feel a warm hand squeezing your shoulder. You look up and find Taemin standing beside you, he had a sad look on his face.

The entire room was quiet, you could hear everyone breathing.

"I'm so sorry," Taemin whispers to you, "but you can stay with us!"

Minho walks over and puts his hand on your other shoulder, "But you will have to do some chores for us!" He winks and smiles, showing all of his perfect white teeth.

"A maid!" Onew shouts, "Your lucky, Taemin, now you won't have to do the dishes every night!"

Everyone seemed to be perfectly fine with letting you stay, even Jonghyun who was smiling and raising his glass in a toast.

"To our new 'sister', Bunny!"

"Bunny!" they all shouted in unison.

Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all, you thought, as you smiled at your new family…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Living with SHINee certainly was an adventure. Everyday there was something new happening, whether it be Taemin spilling his dinner all over the floor, or Taemin leaving his door open while he was changing, just thinking about that incident makes you blush.

"Dongsaeng, what are you smiling about?" Key teases you as he brushes by you.

"Oh! Oppa, umm, nothing.." you can plainly see that he does not believe you, it's almost as if everyone, except gullible Taemin, knows when you are lying.

He gave you a worried look, "Tsk, well if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me!"

You smile at him, reassuring him that everything was ok. I mean, it's not like your falling in love with Taemin. You've seen what their fan girls are like….they would rip you apart…

You shiver slightly and come back to reality, "Ahh right, I need to clean messy Taemin's room!"

You saunter off down the hallway towards Taemin's room, but before you can get there, Onew pulls you into his room.

"Shh, our manager is here! If he finds out that we have a girl living with us, especially a girl who is only 17, we'll be in HUGE trouble!" Onew deeply emphasized the word 'huge'.You nod, showing that you understand.

Onew ushers to his closet, as their manager will probably be taking a look through the house. You wonder about your bedroom, well, it wasn't much of a bedroom, it was Taemin's gigantic closet that connected to Minho's room. It was comforting to sleep, knowing that Taemin was only a few metres away from you, and of course Minho was on the other side.

Onew broke into your thoughts by shoving you inside his closet. "Stay still and be quiet!" he whispered harshly through the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

So you sit quietly inside Onew's closet, it smells like him, you figure he smells like old pizza, and forgotten memories buried beneath a pile of lust and betrayal…

Your poetic side takes over, and before you know it, your sitting in Onew's closet, making up stories about lost shoelaces and mouldy apples.

But a noise outside brings you back down to Earth.

"Jonghyun, Key, Onew, Minho, Taemin… may I ask you a question?" something didn't sound right in their managers voice.

"Of course! What is on your mind?" Jonghyun's voice sounded nervous, but he still spoke with an air of confidence that you could never muster.

"Umm, I was just wondering why there is a box of tampons in the bathroom…?" their manager almost stuttered as he said the word 'tampon'.

Why is it so hard for men to say that word?

"OH! Umm, those are good…nosebleeds?" you thanked god for Minho's ability to come up with a quick lie.

"I see… Well, I suppose I shall see you all tomorrow at rehearsal…"

When you heard the front door close, you stood up and opened the closet door."Dongsaeng! You can come out now!" Key yelled from the living room.

"I'm out, I'm out!" you holler back.

Taemin comes meandering over to you, he flashes you the cutest smile possible, "Ok dongsaeng, you can clean my room now!"

You frown at him, Taemin always knows how to kill the mood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~"What…the….hell…is…this?" you pick up a dusty, flea-ridden, puppet off the floor from under your oppa's bed. You burst out in laughter, pretty soon you hear footsteps come running down the hallway towards you.

Taemin bursts in, he looks a little scared, "Umm, what's going on?"

You turn around and show him the hand puppet, it gives you great pleasure to see his face turn red.

"You didn't have to clean under my bed…" he walks over and takes the puppet from you, his cute face still a brilliant red.

You chuckle, "Why oppa? What else do you have hiding under your bed? An x-rated plushie perhaps?"

Poor Taemin had a look of true horror on his face, you momentarily forgot how touchy Koreans are on the subject of sex.

"Oh! Taemin! I'm so sorry, in America, its perfectly fine to talk about this kind of stuff, I forgot that people here take that kind of thing very seriously," you hope your rapid and messy sentence got through to him.

"Its ok dongsaeng, just, don't let that happen again…" poor Taemin's face was still bright red.

You bow as far down as you can, mocking him, "Of course, my lord."

You hear Taemin chuckle as he walks out the door, holding his ratty puppet close to his chest.

Oh yes, everyday was certainly quite an adventure with Taemin. You decided to give him his privacy and not invade the underworld of his bed, but ten minutes later you were on your knees, pulling out all sorts of crap out from under his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No, please…don't…" you struggle against Him, but He's too strong for leans in close, you can smell His horrible breath, coming in fast waves towards your nostrils.

He gently takes your hand, "It's ok, it'll all be over soon…"

He pulls you in closer, you twist and scream, just being near Him pulls tears out of your eyes…

"Dongsaeng! Dongsaeng! Are you alright?"

Taemin's panicked voice breaks into your wake up and realize you are safe, in Taemin's closet."I-I…" you manage to choke, the tears were coming fast; huge, wet globs of salty pain roll down your cheeks and stain the front of your pyjama shirt.

Taemin pulls you close, crouching on his closet floor. You wrap your arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably into his baby-soft carefully rubs your back and nuzzles his beautiful face into the side of your head."Shh, It's ok, your safe," he mummers into your ear.

Eventually the tears stop, you don't want to let him go, he's so warm, so soft, so…loving. You just want to tell him everything, trust him with secrets that you don't even trust yourself with.

"Thank you, oppa…" I love you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When you wake up, the house is strangely quiet, usually you'll hear Taemin singing, and Minho yelling at him to shut up.

You stretch and yawn, your back aches from sleeping on a small blow-up mattress. You would kill to sleep on a normal bed, like the one you had at home…. As much as you - and your back - missed a real mattress, you'd rather sleep on needles then go open the closet door and call out into the empty room, "oppa? OPPAAASSSSS!" You scream, hoping to get someone's attention.

You figured that they must already be at rehearsal, Taemin probably told the others about last night, and out of kindness they decided to leave you behind.

"Oi, my stupid oppas," you mutter to yourself. You were finally getting a hang of the strange words the Koreans use when addressing one another.

You drag yourself to the bathroom and stare into the mirror, you push some of your long, wavy caramel hair behind one ear to get a better look at your face.

Dull green eyes stared back at you, they once were bright and full of sunshine…Your face was long, your mother used to tell you that you looked like a cucumber, but He would be right there beside you, telling your mother that you were beautiful. Not a vegetable.

"Annie Maria Samgoody," you almost winced, it hurt hearing your own name. He used to tell you that angels named their children after you because you were perfect.

Yes, so perfect you were…~~~~~~~~~~~~"Ding Dong!"

The doorbell rang, you put down your magazine and clambered over the couch to the door.

You pulled it open and found a young man standing there.

He bowed and then began speaking, "Ah hello! Are you Bunny?"

Panic ran up and down your body, causing strange tingles along your spine, why did this strange man know your name? You relaxed a little though, at least he hadn't said your real name.

"Y-yes, why? What do you want?" you started to close the door on him, but he stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Sorry to intrude, but I have a package for you!" he smiled a little and pulled a small parcel out of his bag.

You grabbed it and muttered a choked up 'thank you'.

How did anyone else know where you lived now? Your heart picked up pace and beads of sweat formed on your upper lip.

You slowly unwrapped the parcel, what could possibly be inside it? If He knew that you were staying here and this was from Him, you might as well jump out the window and hope the fall kills you.

But instead, what you unwrapped came as a pleasant surprise.'I've seen you walking around this building before, you are so beautiful. I think I'm falling in love, please meet me at the Corner Café at 1:30 pm tomorrow. I look forward to actually finally meeting you!~'

Your heart skipped a beat, someone…was in love…with you? But he didn't even know you… well, maybe its love at first sight! You chuckle and squeal like a little girl who just got asked out for her first date.

Then you remember about Taemin, people here in Korea take dating very seriously, in America, its kind of just for fun.

You sigh pathetically, Taemin is not in love with you, your just his dongsaeng. Just then, you hear the front door open and the voices of five very loud boys come crashing into your woeful thoughts.

"Doooongsaaaaeng! We brought home some bulgogi!" Taemin screamed at the top of his lungs.

Your mouth waters at the thought of some delicious bulgogi. Your feet step into action before your brain does, and before you know it, your running down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I'm coming! Don't let Jonghyun oppa eat it all before I get there!" you could hear the other members of the band chuckle at your comment.

Life was pretty good now, you hoped that He would never find you…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone enveloped you in a tight hug, "We're so happy for you dongsaeng, a date!" Key smiled and his eyes shone with happiness, it was almost like he was your replacement mother.

Taemin and the other boys also looked really happy, especially Taemin. "Maybe we should come with you…" Onew looked a little scared at letting you go on a date by yourself, especially with some man you had never met before.

You hit him lightly on the arm, "Oppa! I'm 17, I'll be fine!"

His mood lightened a bit, but he still looked serious, "Alright dongsaeng, but if you run into trouble, just call one of us and we'll be there faster then you can say 'puppets'!"You chuckled at your inside joke with Onew, Taemin's face twisted slightly and turned a bright red.

"Oh Taemin," Minho snickered, messing up his hair that had been perfect a few seconds earlier.

"Kwa!" he yelped in protest, squatting Minho's hand glimpse at the clock perched on top of the fridge.

'1:13pm'

"Oi! I better get going, I don't want to be late for my date!" you grab your coat and shove your feet into your old, torn, shoes that were probably 2 sizes too small.

Before you leave, you catch Taemin staring at you, he had a weird expression on his face, but when he realizes you were watching him he quickly diverts his attention back to Minho.

"Byeee!" you bellow behind you as you leave.

You can hear your oppas shouting words of encouragement after you, it makes you smile, knowing that these five men love you as if you were their little sister.~~~~~~~~~~~~~You wake to the café, your heart picks up pace with every step that you take. But what was there to be nervous of? If you didn't like him, you would simply tell him that you would not be seeing him again.

When you reach the café, there is not many people inside, you look around and catch someone waving at you.

You nearly fall over in surprise - he had glossy black hair, perfectly cut so it fell just below his ears, his face was small and round, almost like a little boys. But the most surprising thing of all were his eyes, they were the most stunning pair of sapphire blue eyes you had ever seen.

You delicately walk over to his table and take a seat in front of him."Bunny.." his voice sounds like wind chimes, and those eyes, oh god, you couldn't stop staring into them.

You both sit there, completely silent, simply staring into each others eyes. Could the world be more perfect?

If it was Taemin…

Your inner voice catches you off guard, but you ignore it, frankly, you didn't really care about Taemin at the moment.

"Miss, are you ready to order?" a waitress taps you on the shoulder, snapping you out of your trance.

"Oh! Yes, I will just have a coffee, please."

"Same for me," you find yourself melting whenever he speaks. He turns his attention back to you, taking you in once again.

Suddenly he chuckles, "silly me, I forgot to introduce myself!"

You suddenly become cognizant that he did indeed forget to tell you his name."My name is Chin Ho, it means precious and goodness."

You nod in agreement, he certainly was precious.

The waitress returns with your coffee, you thank her and resume staring at the treasure in front of you.

"I've seen you going into that building a few times before, do you live there? I hope my delivery man was able to find you. I told him to knock on every door, considering I don't know what apartment is yours!"

You wake up from your stupor, nodding vigorously."Ah, yes he did! Thank you for the note and chocolates, it was very nice of you!" you smile slightly, hoping your face isn't too red. What was wrong with you? You never blush this much, not even when you had realized who had rescued you from the street that night!

He tilted his head slightly, hair falling into one eye."You have an accent, I guess you haven't lived here all your life? Well, I can easily tell that you are not of Korean descent," he winked, it was even cuter then when Taemin winked!

You wondered how much you should reveal to this man, he obviously was not sent by Him. How could he possibly be? The man sitting in front of you was sweet, caring, charismatic, and impossibly adorable.

"Umm, I am from the States, I moved here last year…" that was true enough. He nodded, it was almost like he understood everything you had been noise of the café bubbled in your ears, you were curious about him, but to shy to bother him with petty questions.

He seemed to notice your distress, he reached over the table and clasped your hand with his.

His hand was warm and rough to the touch. But it felt good, his long fingers toyed with yours.

"Would you like me to walk you home now?"

You craned your neck to peer at the cafés clock that was situated in the far corner. "Yes, I had better go now, I have to help my…brothers prepare dinner."

You weren't sure how Chin Ho would react if you told him that you lived with the famous 'SHINee'.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You walked hand in hand, slowly, savouring every moment. You thought it was strange that he was holding your hand after talking with you for only half an hour. But you couldn't care less.

As you approached the apartment building, he dropped your hand and turned to face you."I hope I will be able to see you again, soon. Unless you found me utterly repulsive?" he teased.

You giggled, how could Chin Ho think he was repulsive? "Yes, I look forward to seeing you again.."

He hands you a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

"Call me anytime."

You nod and say goodbye.

You turn around and start walking into the building, but you can still hear the melodic chime of his voice ringing in your ears…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The minute you walk into the apartment, everyone rushes towards you and starts yammering away.

"How did it go?"

"Is he cute?"

"Do you like him? Are you going to see him again?"

"I think we should meet him…. Invite him over for dinner!"

"…"

Taemin was probably the only one who didn't ask you anything, he didn't even say a word. He just stood at the back of the group, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, he is very nice!" and adorable, but it would much too awkward to verbalize that thought - especially with the way Taemin was looking at you.

"Invite him over for dinner tomorrow!" repeated Key.

Jonghyun nodded, "Yes, we should meet him."

You giggled, it made you feel nice and loved, knowing that these five men wanted to protect you.

"Calm down oppas! I would invite him over for dinner…but…"

"But what? Are you ashamed of us?" Minho teased.

You laugh at him, "Yes oppa. I'm very ashamed of living with you, especially since you leave your dirty laundry shoved under your bed!"

Minho chuckled lightly, but you could see that his face was turning pink. The other members laughed and slapped him on the back.

"No, I'm just not sure how he would react if I told him that I live with five guys… Especially five FAMOUS guys."

Onew tilted his head, he always did that when he was confused; it reminded you of Chin Ho…

Taemin broke the silence by finally saying something."So, he doesn't know that you live with us?" he questioned, he looked almost mad at you.

Your heart sank, and you felt like crying.

Why was Taemin mad at you? What did you do wrong? Its not like he loves you anyways…

But it didn't matter! You decided the best thing to do would be ignore Taemin, it might help you get over the fact that you love him - even though he doesn't return your feelings."No, it's not something you tell a guy the second you meet him. 'Oh yeah, by the way, I happen to live with five guys.' Coz you know, that wouldn't be weird," you snap at drew back at your harsh tone, Taemin looked incredibly surprised.

Jonghyun reached over to you and put his hand on your shoulder, "dongsaeng? Is something wrong..?"

You shake him off, "no, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the washroom."

You stalk off down the hallway, leaving your oppas behind you; completely shocked. ~~~~~~~~~~~You snuggle down into bed, you feel horrible at snapping at them like love them all, fighting with them was like putting a toothpick under your toenail, and then kicking a soccer ball. It hurt. A were almost asleep when someone opened the closet door.

"Sorry dongsaeng," he mutters, "I just have to put my shirt away."

He quickly clambers over you to reach the hangers.

He still seemed mad, that smile that was usually attached to his face was gone.

"O-oppa.." you stutter. You could stay mad at poor Taemin forever, or you could explain to him why you snapped at him earlier.

He turned to look at you, something flashed in his eyes, but it was to quick for you to catch.

He left without saying a word, the door clicked shut and you were left sitting in the darkness.

You felt like screaming, but that would draw too much you simply sat in the darkness, sobbing silently to yourself. You hadn't felt this horrible ever since He…. He…

Well, lets face it, sooner or later you would have to tell your oppas about your past. You feared that they might kick you out, or worse, let you stay with them - but they would never look at you the same way again.

It was all your fault, everything. It wasn't His fault, it was yours. Everything was your fault; Taemin being mad you, what He did to you, mixing Key's white shirt in the wash with Taemins red pants, everything.

You cry for a few more minutes before realizing it's useless, what's crying going to do for you? Nothing, except bring you more was time to 'man' up. Perhaps putting a protective shell around you would stop some of the hurt and pain from getting in.

You pondered this thought as you laid back down to go to sleep. Yes, that would work. You couldn't let yourself be so open to other people, don't trust anyone… except maybe Chin Ho…

Sighing, you drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the dates to come with Chin Ho, he truly was perfect…

Maybe he would be the one who you could tell all your secrets too, trust him with everything, and maybe, you would even trust him with your future…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

You awoke in the morning to hear Key screaming at someone, probably Taemin."Aish! How could you do that?" Key bellowed. You could almost see Taemin in your mind, shaking.

Taemin was the baby of the group, so he wasn't used to people screaming at him for doing things wrong. But sometimes, his group mates just snapped.

"I'm sorry hyung! I'm just very clumsy…" Taemin sounded like he was on the verge of crying - it was time for you to step in and save him…again.

Sleepily, you trudge down the hallway towards the angry voices. You walk into the kitchen and find Taemin cowering in the corner, and Key covered in pancake mix."Dongsaeng!" barked Key - he seemed to be in a really bad mood - "Perhaps you can teach Taemin how to cook, he doesn't seem to get that the food is supposed to stay in the bowl!"

You glance over Taemin, he was holding an empty bowl that you figured must have had pancake mix in it a few minutes ago.

His eyes were glistening and the corners had small drops of tears forming. You walk over to him and take the bowl, placing it in the sink, you usher Key out of the room to go get changed.

Taemin was still standing in the corner of the kitchen, Minho was holding him protectively, whispering into his hair - but he soon left to go back to and Jonghyun retreated into the living room to watch TV, so that left you with the huge mess on the floor, and the huge mess that was crying in the corner of the broke your heart to see your oppa so upset, you stroll over to him, unsure of what to do next.

"Oppa? Are you okay..? It's not that big of a deal, I can clean it up! And Key oppa will forgive you!"

Taemin didn't react, he simply let the tears fall down his face, he didn't even move."Aish! Your impossible oppa! Why won't you talk to me? What did I do?" you scream into his face. Shock registered in his eyes, but you turn around quickly and saunter back over to the mess.

But a small arm around your waist stops you, "Dongsaeng.." he mumbles, burying his teary face into the back of your head.

He wraps another arm around you, holding you - you let yourself lean against him. He's so skinny, but so warm, he loves everyone but he makes a lot of mistakes. Taemin reminded you of a puppy dog.

"O-oppa… I'm sorry for anything that I did to make you mad at me… I don't want to fight with you… I love you-" the words come flying out before you can stop them.

"I love you too…" he whispers, lightly kissing the tip of your ear.

You both stand there - completely silent, the only noise was the low humming of the TV in the next room over.

You turn around in his arms and wrap yours around his neck, he tightened his grip, causing you to rest your head in the crook of his neck.

You close your eyes and breathe in his scent, he smelt almost like cookies.

"Promise me that you will never see that man again," Taemin mumbles.

What ma- Chin Ho. Taemin didn't want you seeing Chin Ho again."His name is Chin Ho, he's very sweet.." you let go of Taemin so you could look up at his eyes. He hardened and drew away.

"So you DO want to see him again? After I just told you I loved you?"

You fumble with your words, trying to come up with a plausible sentence."I-I, no, what I meant was, I don't, I'm not sure about, I'm sure about having a relationship with you…" you turn your head away so you could not see the pain and anger flaring in his eyes.

He took a step back, "dongsaeng, I don't know what you mean?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

You awkwardly twiddle your thumbs, "well, its just that your famous…"You look up and see him nodding.

"So, the only reason you don't want to be with me is because I'm famous? Am I not good enough for you? I'll protect you from the fans! I will! They wont ever hurt you…." he looked like he was on the verge of crying again.

"I'm sorry oppa, we just can't be together."

You grabbed your shoes and put them on, along with your shell.

'I need a place to stay at for a while, fighting with my brothers.' you click send and hope that Chin Ho will answer soon, you didn't want to be walking around in case He happened to drive by.

You shuddered and pulled the hood of your pyjama sweater over your head, hiding most of your face.

It was cold outside, then again, you were wearing your bra vibrated, you took your phone out and turned the screen on. 'Of course! I live at the Han Hyo Apartments. Floor 5. Room 21. I'm there right now, come join me!'

You smiled, at least Chin Ho would take you in for now.

"Ah Bunny, come in!" Chin Ho answered the door with a huge smile on his was wearing a baggy shirt and skinny jeans, his hair was slightly ruffled - it looked like he had just woken up.

He looked you up and down, you probably looked like mess.

"Hi, sorry about my appearance, I kind of rushed out the door."

He waved his hand dismissively, "it's ok, I don't look the greatest either."

You chuckled, he looked amazing, he was too perfect not to look incredible. "Would you like something for lunch? We can order in!" you nodded and walked over to his couch to take a seat.

Chin Ho walked into what you figured must be his looked around, it was pretty neat and tidy for a guy who lived on his own. He had curtains hung up, soft music was flowing out of a radio - it even smelt good!

Chin Ho walked back into the living room, he had a weird grin on his face.

"Food will be here, and don't bother asking me what I ordered, it's a surprise!~"

"Haha, alright," you trusted him enough to order something good for you.

He took a seat beside, you rested your head against his shoulder.

"Chin Ho, can I tell you about my past?" trusting him was so easy…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

You awoke in the morning to hear Key screaming at someone, probably Taemin."Aish! How could you do that?" Key bellowed. You could almost see Taemin in your mind, shaking.

Taemin was the baby of the group, so he wasn't used to people screaming at him for doing things wrong. But sometimes, his group mates just snapped.

"I'm sorry hyung! I'm just very clumsy…" Taemin sounded like he was on the verge of crying - it was time for you to step in and save him…again.

Sleepily, you trudge down the hallway towards the angry voices. You walk into the kitchen and find Taemin cowering in the corner, and Key covered in pancake mix."Dongsaeng!" barked Key - he seemed to be in a really bad mood - "Perhaps you can teach Taemin how to cook, he doesn't seem to get that the food is supposed to stay in the bowl!"

You glance over Taemin, he was holding an empty bowl that you figured must have had pancake mix in it a few minutes ago.

His eyes were glistening and the corners had small drops of tears forming. You walk over to him and take the bowl, placing it in the sink, you usher Key out of the room to go get changed.

Taemin was still standing in the corner of the kitchen, Minho was holding him protectively, whispering into his hair - but he soon left to go back to and Jonghyun retreated into the living room to watch TV, so that left you with the huge mess on the floor, and the huge mess that was crying in the corner of the broke your heart to see your oppa so upset, you stroll over to him, unsure of what to do next.

"Oppa? Are you okay..? It's not that big of a deal, I can clean it up! And Key oppa will forgive you!"

Taemin didn't react, he simply let the tears fall down his face, he didn't even move."Aish! Your impossible oppa! Why won't you talk to me? What did I do?" you scream into his face. Shock registered in his eyes, but you turn around quickly and saunter back over to the mess.

But a small arm around your waist stops you, "Dongsaeng.." he mumbles, burying his teary face into the back of your head.

He wraps another arm around you, holding you - you let yourself lean against him. He's so skinny, but so warm, he loves everyone but he makes a lot of mistakes. Taemin reminded you of a puppy dog.

"O-oppa… I'm sorry for anything that I did to make you mad at me… I don't want to fight with you… I love you-" the words come flying out before you can stop them.

"I love you too…" he whispers, lightly kissing the tip of your ear.

You both stand there - completely silent, the only noise was the low humming of the TV in the next room over.

You turn around in his arms and wrap yours around his neck, he tightened his grip, causing you to rest your head in the crook of his neck.

You close your eyes and breathe in his scent, he smelt almost like cookies.

"Promise me that you will never see that man again," Taemin mumbles.

What ma- Chin Ho. Taemin didn't want you seeing Chin Ho again."His name is Chin Ho, he's very sweet.." you let go of Taemin so you could look up at his eyes. He hardened and drew away.

"So you DO want to see him again? After I just told you I loved you?"

You fumble with your words, trying to come up with a plausible sentence."I-I, no, what I meant was, I don't, I'm not sure about, I'm sure about having a relationship with you…" you turn your head away so you could not see the pain and anger flaring in his eyes.

He took a step back, "dongsaeng, I don't know what you mean?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

You awkwardly twiddle your thumbs, "well, its just that your famous…"You look up and see him nodding.

"So, the only reason you don't want to be with me is because I'm famous? Am I not good enough for you? I'll protect you from the fans! I will! They wont ever hurt you…." he looked like he was on the verge of crying again.

"I'm sorry oppa, we just can't be together."

You grabbed your shoes and put them on, along with your shell.

'I need a place to stay at for a while, fighting with my brothers.' you click send and hope that Chin Ho will answer soon, you didn't want to be walking around in case He happened to drive by.

You shuddered and pulled the hood of your pyjama sweater over your head, hiding most of your face.

It was cold outside, then again, you were wearing your bra vibrated, you took your phone out and turned the screen on. 'Of course! I live at the Han Hyo Apartments. Floor 5. Room 21. I'm there right now, come join me!'

You smiled, at least Chin Ho would take you in for now.

"Ah Bunny, come in!" Chin Ho answered the door with a huge smile on his was wearing a baggy shirt and skinny jeans, his hair was slightly ruffled - it looked like he had just woken up.

He looked you up and down, you probably looked like mess.

"Hi, sorry about my appearance, I kind of rushed out the door."

He waved his hand dismissively, "it's ok, I don't look the greatest either."

You chuckled, he looked amazing, he was too perfect not to look incredible. "Would you like something for lunch? We can order in!" you nodded and walked over to his couch to take a seat.

Chin Ho walked into what you figured must be his looked around, it was pretty neat and tidy for a guy who lived on his own. He had curtains hung up, soft music was flowing out of a radio - it even smelt good!

Chin Ho walked back into the living room, he had a weird grin on his face.

"Food will be here, and don't bother asking me what I ordered, it's a surprise!~"

"Haha, alright," you trusted him enough to order something good for you.

He took a seat beside, you rested your head against his shoulder.

"Chin Ho, can I tell you about my past?" trusting him was so easy…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

You snuggled up against him, spilling all your secrets to a man you had met less then 24 hours ago.

"Life was perfect when mother was alive, everyone was always happy and smiling - she was our sunshine," you smile sadly as you recall your past life.

You remember your mother as a hyper-active ball of radiating happiness. Chin Ho wrapped his arm around you, protecting you from the horrible incidents that came after she died…

Sniffling, you could feel the tears coming, but you press on - you could trust Chin Ho, right?"A-anyways.." your voice cracks, but Chin Ho doesn't seem to notice, "my mother died when I was only 10... It was the day after my 10th birthday…" hot, heavy tears roll down your face, planting themselves on the front of your pyjama shirt.

He nuzzles his head onto the top of yours, as if saying, 'it's alright, I'll help you.'"After mother died, …father started acting strange… He would take the maids into his room…. They would always quit a few days after."

You can feel Chin Ho nodding. So you continue with your story, it was time to get it off your chest.

"When all the maids q-quit.. There was no one left for Him to….relive stress with… but that's where I came in. He only started using me once I turned 13..." you choke on a sob - you feel like throwing up as you recall all those times he trapped you.

Chin Ho slides his hand down to hold yours, caressing every so slightly - prompting you to go on.

"H-he would trap me His room…lock the door so I couldn't escape. H-h-he had chains to…keep me from going anywhere…" you gag as visions flash through your mind - his saggy skin rubbing up against yours, the grunting sounds he made as he tore into you… You screaming in absolute pain and horror.

Shaking violently, you continue, "I-I was his angel, why would He want to h-hurt his angel? What did I ever do!"

Chin Ho tightens his grip on you, his lips nuzzle your ear, "go to the bathroom and dry yourself, the food will be here soon.."

You nod and dizzily stand up, the room was spinning - but you managed to find your way to the bathroom.

As you stand in the bathroom, you hear a light thunk up against the outside of the bathroom door, you walk over to the door and try to open it - it doesn't sets in and your heart speeds up, you rush over to the toilet in time as yesterdays dinner comes back up.

You slide down to the floor and whimper, "Chin Ho?"

You shouldn't have trusted him, no, never trust outside the bathroom, you hear voices - it sounds like Him.

The world spins and you nearly choke on the bile rising up from your throat, you were so dizzy you thought were going to pass out. But that's when you remember your cell phone - your fingers fumble as you try to turn it on.

You call your oppas, praying that they would be home - but lady luck was not on your side today.

Sobbing into the phone, you start to leave a message, "Oppas? Oppas! Please help me! He's here, He's here! I'm at Chin Ho's, h-he trapped me! Han Hyo Apartments, floor 5, room 2-" before you could finish your sentence, the door swung open - you scream and try to back away, but He thunders into the small room and rips the phone from panic and everything in the room melts together, the bile arises once more, spilling out of your mouth as he grabs you.

Lifting you up, he towers above you.

"Hello sweetie~ I've missed you…" his voice sounds like rusty nails and he smells like vodka.

"KWAA! NOO!" you scream and try to twist away as he lowers his face to your kick and buck, trying to hit a vital area, but he's too strong.

As you frantically try to escape, you can see Chin Ho outside of the bathroom - he had a huge wad of cash that he counting - he wasn't even paying attention to what was

happening right in front of him.

"Oh sweetie, he works for me. I paid Chin Ho to find you, and he did! How lucky that you hadn't run to far away from home~"

Anger boils up inside you, screaming you spit in His face - he chortles and slaps you - leaving a huge red mark on your cheek.

The pain and the anger is too much for you to handle.

The world spins and everything fades to black as you try to escape one last time….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

You wake up with a terrible pain in your head, a foul smell invades your senses. It smells like a mixture of sweat and….vodka. That familiar smell causes you to gag and jerk awake.

You frantically look around, you're in a small room that feels like it's try to stand up, but thick ropes pull you back down - your tied to the wall of this moving room.

It feels like a cliché movie, the girl falls in love with someone famous, she has a terrible secret, then someone from her past comes and takes her away from the person she loves. You just hope that your knight in shining armour would come, but this was real life, not some cheaply made Hollywood movie.

You whimper, He had you once again. You could always run away…. But it would difficult - He'd probably lock you away in a bedroom.

You sobbed, hot tears of regret and sorrow splash onto the metal floor of this strange room. You figured it was simply a trailer on the back of His limo. It was no use crying, no one would save you, your oppas would eventually forget all about you and you'd go back to being his sex slave.

That thought made you gag, you want to puke, but there's nothing left in your stomach. You had left yesterdays dinner in Chin Ho's toilet.

Chin Ho, how naïve you were… to trust someone you had just met, you knew better then that. But he had just seemed so perfect, so right - to bad it was all a lie, he simply wanted His money.

You wondered if there would ever be anyone in your life who could truly ever love you… your mind wandered back to memories you had of your oppas. You might have only known them a little while, but they were already so special to you.

Especially Taemin; his innocent smile, his sweet smell - and of course how he managed to screw up simple things such as making pancakes.

You wondered if you'd ever see them again, would they try to find you?Probably not, their lives were way to busy to bother with a girl who they found on the streets not even a week ago.

Silent and solemn, you sit on the floor, feeling every small bump in the road - you would be home soon.

You feel nothing as the trailer stops moving, the voices outside bounce off your ears, nothing was really sinking in.

All you knew was that it was back to your old life, no more dreams of snuggling with Taemin, dancing with Jonghyun, teaching Minho how to draw flowers, making Onew chicken, or even talking with Key.

It would be in your best interest to forget you ever met SHINee, forget how they took you in and-

The door to the trailer opened, He stood there, anger in his eyes. He radiated lust and malice.

A small shiver ran up your side, your eyes glazed over and your breathing got shallower. No emotions - you were his toy, a doll.

He ordered the men standing around Him to carry you into the house. They picked up your feet and arms, awkwardly carrying the rag doll into the house.

"Just drop her on My bed," He commanded.

They shrugged and tossed you onto the satin sheets. The sheets made a 'whoosh' as you hit them, sprawled out, you didn't dare move a wondered what Taemin was- snip. You cut off every memory and thought of your oppas - this was your life now.

"Thank you for your help gentlemen~ kekeke," He chortled, handing each man a handful of dollar bills.

When the men were satisfied with their payment, they left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

It made a hollow 'click', casting the room in a faint darkness - dusty streaks of evening sunlight were poking through the curtains.

"I hope you have been taking good care of yourself honey~"

The words rolled off His disgusting tongue so easily, it made no difference to Him that you were His daughter.

Anything and everyone were His toys, he played with some for a while - then casting them aside - he picked up a new toy.

He kept His favourites for many moons, until they turned old and rusty, unable to give Him the same pleasure they had when they were new and shiny.

The only sound in the room was His excited breathing, it seemed that you were a favourite that He was going to keep chained up forever. You figured it was because you reminded Him of his wife.

You sighed inwardly, thankful that at this moment, your emotions were under control. He whisked over to the bed where you lay, stripping off your shirt and pants, His eyes grew maniacal, searching your body for the magic spot.

"Oh, how I've missed you…" He whispered into your neck as He lowered His head to taste your long forgotten skin.

No emotions, throughout the entire night, you would obey for you were honestly nothing. A doll. His doll.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 7**

You awoke in the morning to hear Key screaming at someone, probably Taemin."Aish! How could you do that?" Key bellowed. You could almost see Taemin in your mind, shaking.

Taemin was the baby of the group, so he wasn't used to people screaming at him for doing things wrong. But sometimes, his group mates just snapped.

"I'm sorry hyung! I'm just very clumsy…" Taemin sounded like he was on the verge of crying - it was time for you to step in and save him…again.

Sleepily, you trudge down the hallway towards the angry voices. You walk into the kitchen and find Taemin cowering in the corner, and Key covered in pancake mix."Dongsaeng!" barked Key - he seemed to be in a really bad mood - "Perhaps you can teach Taemin how to cook, he doesn't seem to get that the food is supposed to stay in the bowl!"

You glance over Taemin, he was holding an empty bowl that you figured must have had pancake mix in it a few minutes ago.

His eyes were glistening and the corners had small drops of tears forming. You walk over to him and take the bowl, placing it in the sink, you usher Key out of the room to go get changed.

Taemin was still standing in the corner of the kitchen, Minho was holding him protectively, whispering into his hair - but he soon left to go back to and Jonghyun retreated into the living room to watch TV, so that left you with the huge mess on the floor, and the huge mess that was crying in the corner of the broke your heart to see your oppa so upset, you stroll over to him, unsure of what to do next.

"Oppa? Are you okay..? It's not that big of a deal, I can clean it up! And Key oppa will forgive you!"

Taemin didn't react, he simply let the tears fall down his face, he didn't even move."Aish! Your impossible oppa! Why won't you talk to me? What did I do?" you scream into his face. Shock registered in his eyes, but you turn around quickly and saunter back over to the mess.

But a small arm around your waist stops you, "Dongsaeng.." he mumbles, burying his teary face into the back of your head.

He wraps another arm around you, holding you - you let yourself lean against him. He's so skinny, but so warm, he loves everyone but he makes a lot of mistakes. Taemin reminded you of a puppy dog.

"O-oppa… I'm sorry for anything that I did to make you mad at me… I don't want to fight with you… I love you-" the words come flying out before you can stop them.

"I love you too…" he whispers, lightly kissing the tip of your ear.

You both stand there - completely silent, the only noise was the low humming of the TV in the next room over.

You turn around in his arms and wrap yours around his neck, he tightened his grip, causing you to rest your head in the crook of his neck.

You close your eyes and breathe in his scent, he smelt almost like cookies.

"Promise me that you will never see that man again," Taemin mumbles.

What ma- Chin Ho. Taemin didn't want you seeing Chin Ho again."His name is Chin Ho, he's very sweet.." you let go of Taemin so you could look up at his eyes. He hardened and drew away.

"So you DO want to see him again? After I just told you I loved you?"

You fumble with your words, trying to come up with a plausible sentence."I-I, no, what I meant was, I don't, I'm not sure about, I'm sure about having a relationship with you…" you turn your head away so you could not see the pain and anger flaring in his eyes.

He took a step back, "dongsaeng, I don't know what you mean?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

You awkwardly twiddle your thumbs, "well, its just that your famous…"You look up and see him nodding.

"So, the only reason you don't want to be with me is because I'm famous? Am I not good enough for you? I'll protect you from the fans! I will! They wont ever hurt you…." he looked like he was on the verge of crying again.

"I'm sorry oppa, we just can't be together."

You grabbed your shoes and put them on, along with your shell.

'I need a place to stay at for a while, fighting with my brothers.' you click send and hope that Chin Ho will answer soon, you didn't want to be walking around in case He happened to drive by.

You shuddered and pulled the hood of your pyjama sweater over your head, hiding most of your face.

It was cold outside, then again, you were wearing your bra vibrated, you took your phone out and turned the screen on. 'Of course! I live at the Han Hyo Apartments. Floor 5. Room 21. I'm there right now, come join me!'

You smiled, at least Chin Ho would take you in for now.

"Ah Bunny, come in!" Chin Ho answered the door with a huge smile on his was wearing a baggy shirt and skinny jeans, his hair was slightly ruffled - it looked like he had just woken up.

He looked you up and down, you probably looked like mess.

"Hi, sorry about my appearance, I kind of rushed out the door."

He waved his hand dismissively, "it's ok, I don't look the greatest either."

You chuckled, he looked amazing, he was too perfect not to look incredible. "Would you like something for lunch? We can order in!" you nodded and walked over to his couch to take a seat.

Chin Ho walked into what you figured must be his looked around, it was pretty neat and tidy for a guy who lived on his own. He had curtains hung up, soft music was flowing out of a radio - it even smelt good!

Chin Ho walked back into the living room, he had a weird grin on his face.

"Food will be here, and don't bother asking me what I ordered, it's a surprise!~"

"Haha, alright," you trusted him enough to order something good for you.

He took a seat beside, you rested your head against his shoulder.

"Chin Ho, can I tell you about my past?" trusting him was so easy…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 8**

You snuggled up against him, spilling all your secrets to a man you had met less then 24 hours ago.

"Life was perfect when mother was alive, everyone was always happy and smiling - she was our sunshine," you smile sadly as you recall your past life.

You remember your mother as a hyper-active ball of radiating happiness. Chin Ho wrapped his arm around you, protecting you from the horrible incidents that came after she died…

Sniffling, you could feel the tears coming, but you press on - you could trust Chin Ho, right?"A-anyways.." your voice cracks, but Chin Ho doesn't seem to notice, "my mother died when I was only 10... It was the day after my 10th birthday…" hot, heavy tears roll down your face, planting themselves on the front of your pyjama shirt.

He nuzzles his head onto the top of yours, as if saying, 'it's alright, I'll help you.'"After mother died, …father started acting strange… He would take the maids into his room…. They would always quit a few days after."

You can feel Chin Ho nodding. So you continue with your story, it was time to get it off your chest.

"When all the maids q-quit.. There was no one left for Him to….relive stress with… but that's where I came in. He only started using me once I turned 13..." you choke on a sob - you feel like throwing up as you recall all those times he trapped you.

Chin Ho slides his hand down to hold yours, caressing every so slightly - prompting you to go on.

"H-he would trap me His room…lock the door so I couldn't escape. H-h-he had chains to…keep me from going anywhere…" you gag as visions flash through your mind - his saggy skin rubbing up against yours, the grunting sounds he made as he tore into you… You screaming in absolute pain and horror.

Shaking violently, you continue, "I-I was his angel, why would He want to h-hurt his angel? What did I ever do!"

Chin Ho tightens his grip on you, his lips nuzzle your ear, "go to the bathroom and dry yourself, the food will be here soon.."

You nod and dizzily stand up, the room was spinning - but you managed to find your way to the bathroom.

As you stand in the bathroom, you hear a light thunk up against the outside of the bathroom door, you walk over to the door and try to open it - it doesn't sets in and your heart speeds up, you rush over to the toilet in time as yesterdays dinner comes back up.

You slide down to the floor and whimper, "Chin Ho?"

You shouldn't have trusted him, no, never trust outside the bathroom, you hear voices - it sounds like Him.

The world spins and you nearly choke on the bile rising up from your throat, you were so dizzy you thought were going to pass out. But that's when you remember your cell phone - your fingers fumble as you try to turn it on.

You call your oppas, praying that they would be home - but lady luck was not on your side today.

Sobbing into the phone, you start to leave a message, "Oppas? Oppas! Please help me! He's here, He's here! I'm at Chin Ho's, h-he trapped me! Han Hyo Apartments, floor 5, room 2-" before you could finish your sentence, the door swung open - you scream and try to back away, but He thunders into the small room and rips the phone from panic and everything in the room melts together, the bile arises once more, spilling out of your mouth as he grabs you.

Lifting you up, he towers above you.

"Hello sweetie~ I've missed you…" his voice sounds like rusty nails and he smells like vodka.

"KWAA! NOO!" you scream and try to twist away as he lowers his face to your kick and buck, trying to hit a vital area, but he's too strong.

As you frantically try to escape, you can see Chin Ho outside of the bathroom - he had a huge wad of cash that he counting - he wasn't even paying attention to what was

happening right in front of him.

"Oh sweetie, he works for me. I paid Chin Ho to find you, and he did! How lucky that you hadn't run to far away from home~"

Anger boils up inside you, screaming you spit in His face - he chortles and slaps you - leaving a huge red mark on your cheek.

The pain and the anger is too much for you to handle.

The world spins and everything fades to black as you try to escape one last time….


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 9**

You wake up with a terrible pain in your head, a foul smell invades your senses. It smells like a mixture of sweat and….vodka. That familiar smell causes you to gag and jerk awake.

You frantically look around, you're in a small room that feels like it's try to stand up, but thick ropes pull you back down - your tied to the wall of this moving room.

It feels like a cliché movie, the girl falls in love with someone famous, she has a terrible secret, then someone from her past comes and takes her away from the person she loves. You just hope that your knight in shining armour would come, but this was real life, not some cheaply made Hollywood movie.

You whimper, He had you once again. You could always run away…. But it would difficult - He'd probably lock you away in a bedroom.

You sobbed, hot tears of regret and sorrow splash onto the metal floor of this strange room. You figured it was simply a trailer on the back of His limo. It was no use crying, no one would save you, your oppas would eventually forget all about you and you'd go back to being his sex slave.

That thought made you gag, you want to puke, but there's nothing left in your stomach. You had left yesterdays dinner in Chin Ho's toilet.

Chin Ho, how naïve you were… to trust someone you had just met, you knew better then that. But he had just seemed so perfect, so right - to bad it was all a lie, he simply wanted His money.

You wondered if there would ever be anyone in your life who could truly ever love you… your mind wandered back to memories you had of your oppas. You might have only known them a little while, but they were already so special to you.

Especially Taemin; his innocent smile, his sweet smell - and of course how he managed to screw up simple things such as making pancakes.

You wondered if you'd ever see them again, would they try to find you?Probably not, their lives were way to busy to bother with a girl who they found on the streets not even a week ago.

Silent and solemn, you sit on the floor, feeling every small bump in the road - you would be home soon.

You feel nothing as the trailer stops moving, the voices outside bounce off your ears, nothing was really sinking in.

All you knew was that it was back to your old life, no more dreams of snuggling with Taemin, dancing with Jonghyun, teaching Minho how to draw flowers, making Onew chicken, or even talking with Key.

It would be in your best interest to forget you ever met SHINee, forget how they took you in and-

The door to the trailer opened, He stood there, anger in his eyes. He radiated lust and malice.

A small shiver ran up your side, your eyes glazed over and your breathing got shallower. No emotions - you were his toy, a doll.

He ordered the men standing around Him to carry you into the house. They picked up your feet and arms, awkwardly carrying the rag doll into the house.

"Just drop her on My bed," He commanded.

They shrugged and tossed you onto the satin sheets. The sheets made a 'whoosh' as you hit them, sprawled out, you didn't dare move a wondered what Taemin was- snip. You cut off every memory and thought of your oppas - this was your life now.

"Thank you for your help gentlemen~ kekeke," He chortled, handing each man a handful of dollar bills.

When the men were satisfied with their payment, they left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

It made a hollow 'click', casting the room in a faint darkness - dusty streaks of evening sunlight were poking through the curtains.

"I hope you have been taking good care of yourself honey~"

The words rolled off His disgusting tongue so easily, it made no difference to Him that you were His daughter.

Anything and everyone were His toys, he played with some for a while - then casting them aside - he picked up a new toy.

He kept His favourites for many moons, until they turned old and rusty, unable to give Him the same pleasure they had when they were new and shiny.

The only sound in the room was His excited breathing, it seemed that you were a favourite that He was going to keep chained up forever. You figured it was because you reminded Him of his wife.

You sighed inwardly, thankful that at this moment, your emotions were under control. He whisked over to the bed where you lay, stripping off your shirt and pants, His eyes grew maniacal, searching your body for the magic spot.

"Oh, how I've missed you…" He whispered into your neck as He lowered His head to taste your long forgotten skin.

No emotions, throughout the entire night, you would obey for you were honestly nothing. A doll. His doll.


End file.
